The present invention relates to safety seats for children and more particularly to a built-in child's safety seat for vehicles which may be conveniently stored within a passenger seat when not in use, and which may be easily pulled out when desired to accomodate and securely hold an infant or young child.
It has long been recognized that adult safety belts are inadequate to protect infants and small children in vehicles. Accordingly, many states have passed laws requiring the use of various types of child safety seats which, when properly used, provide adequate protection to infants. These devices have generally taken the form of a cradle-type housing which has straps securing it to the passenger seat. Often, they are used in conjunction with standard safety belts.
Although such child restraint devices provide adequate protection when properly used, they are often complicated and difficult to attach. Not surprisingly therefore there has been a great deal of misuse associated with them. This is especially a problem where there is a need to repeatedly attach and detach the device since parents often won't bother to take the time to do this properly.
Another problem associated with child restraint devices is that they are bulky and can get in the way when they are not being used. This makes them highly inconvenient, especially in smaller cars, and might also discourage their use.
Although other built-in child restraints have been developed, none are as effective, simple in design, and easy to use as that of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,366 issued to Ruda, an automotive seat with a built-in child restraint is disclosed. The child is protected by a U-shaped member which lifts from the seat on scissor linkages. The child sits on the remaining portion of the seat. As can be seen from FIG. 7 of Ruda, it is quite difficult to place the child in the safety seat since he or she would have to be lifted above the raised U-shaped member. This procedure could prove especially difficult where the car has a low roof. Additionally, on impact, the child could sustain serious injury since his or her rib cage would be forced against the U-shaped member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,337,480 issued to Logan also discloses a built in structure for a child. Here, a seat section slides out horizontally from the back portion of the vehicle seat. A U-shaped restraining member is used to secure the child. Once again, the child's ribs will be forced against the U-shaped member during a collision.